Such a Thing as Happily Ever After?
by amystendanwhofan2023
Summary: It started out as your typical love story boy meets boy then falls in love gets married and starts a family. But what happens now no one saw coming... Nuke Fan Fic
1. Chapter 1 Scars

" You son of *****" a man said as he throw Luke to the ground.  
" Jonathan, Please stop your hurting me!"  
Jonathan grabbed Luke by the hair and pulled him up  
" Oh that hurts?" just than Jonathan slapped the Luke across the face.  
" Did that hurt? How about this?" He grabbed Luke by the neck and pushed him on the climbed on top of him and pined him to the ground  
" Jona...than plea...se I can't breathe" Luke said while gasping for air  
All of a sudden Jonathan started kissing Luke  
" oh Luke baby I love you do much"  
Luke tried to push him away " Stop get off me"  
Jonathan ignored Luke and started sucking on his neck  
" Oh god i love it when you fight me" Jonathan moved hand to Luke's pants and started undoing them.  
Suddenly Matthew their 4 year old son started crying and calling for Luke  
" DADDY!"  
"Jonathan please let me go Matthew is crying I have to go check on him"  
" Shut up" He ripped Luke shirt and pants off  
Matthew's cries began louder" DADDY?" , at this point Jonathan was getting mad  
" Would you going shut him up!"  
Jonathan let Luke go, Luke quickly get up grabbed his PJ pants and went to Matthew's room  
Luke walked into the room " Hey what's wrong?"  
" I hada bad dream" he said while rubbing his eyes  
" Its okay Daddy's here"  
" Come on let's get you cleared up"  
Luke walked out of the little boy's room into the master bathroom and started clean clearing his son's face  
Luke looked at him self in the minor seeing the marks all across, he started to cry.  
" Daddy you okay?"  
" Yeah sweetie I'm fine, All done" Luke pick Matt and put him back in bed.  
He walks out of the room  
"Hey how are my two men?  
" He's fine" Luke replied  
"Luke , baby you know I love you and that I'm sorry... come here,"  
Jonathan pulled him in for a kiss Luke moaned He had miss that kiss. Ever since Jonathan had gotten the new job at Oak-dale P.D. and with Matthew they hadn't had a lot of time together.  
"why don't we head to bed?  
Luke shock his head"I'll be in minute"  
"I'll be in the bedroom"a minute later Luke walked into the bedroom where Jonathan was.  
Jonathan walked up behind him and start  
" You know I'm not feeling really good how about we do this tomorrow  
"Come on" Jonathan said as Luke climbed into bed next to him. " Jon please I'm really tried "  
" Good thing I'll be doing all the work"  
Jon pulled Luke's P.J. pants and boxers the he took Luke's boxers off and slipped his c*ck up Luke's ass, Luke gasp in pain "Jon! please stop..."  
Jonathan " you know your loving it" he hissed.  
Luke knew there was nothing he could doing anything about it so he did nothing after a 20 minute Jonathan was done he laid next to Luke  
"Oh Luke I love you so much" Jon breathed out as he drifted into a deep just laid trying to fight back his tears, after a couple of minutes they had fallen asleep.

The next morning Luke got up earlier and got dress He looked at himself in the minor and saw the black eye on his face. "****," He thought to himself " What am I going to do I can't go see Mom And Dad Like this" Matthew start crying "LUKE!" Luke finished getting dress and walk out to the living room were Jonathan was  
" God damn LUKE!" Jonathan scream from the couch  
"Yes?"  
"Your Damn kid is crying shut him up".  
"As you wish" Luke said while rolling his eyes  
" What do you just say to me"  
Luke stop suddenly and took a deep breathe " You heard me" Jonathan got up from couch and walk over to Luke turned him around then grabbed him by the neck" Don't you EVER EVER Talk to me like that AGAIN! You Got ME!"  
Luke grabbed his hands trying to make him let go him " I ... Can't..."  
Jonathan slaps Luke across the face " Answer Me!"  
" Yes" Luke finally manage to get out.  
"Dad, Daddy?" Jon looked to his left to see his son  
Jonathan let him go  
" **** Now I'm late for work ****" Quickly Jon got dressed and left for work." Daddy...?"  
" Sweetie go get ready we're going to Grandma's and Grandpa's"  
" Okay" With tears rolling down Luke's face he looked at himself in the minor seeing the Jon's hand on his neck " What I'm I doing I'm putting Matthew life in danger and myself" just then Luke's phone it was Holden his dad  
Luke wiped away the tears and answered the phone  
" Hello?"  
"Hey Luke you okay?  
"...Mm mm Yeah fine hey look I have so shopping to do is it okay if i drop off Matthew there? "  
"Yeah I'll see when you get here"  
Luke went to Matthew's room and got the baby and left  
20 minutes later Luke was at the farm he got out of the car went to the backseat were Matthew was and got him out and headed toward the farm. Luke knocked on the door  
" Knock Knock" Luke said  
Holden was sitting at the table  
" Grandpa!"The 4 year old yelled out running over to give his grandfather a hug " Matt!" Holden said repeating Matthew's tone, then returning a hug back, Holden looks up at his  
" Oh My God Luke what the hell happen to you" Holden asked looking at the marks on his face.  
" It's nothing..." just then Luke's phone rang" I have to take this"  
Luke walked out of the room  
"Hey did you see what happen to your daddy?" Holden asked his grandson  
"Dad does bad thing to him"  
"What?" Holden asked in shock  
" Daddy always say _stop _and_ that it hurts him"_

"Hello?" Luke said answering the phone  
"Listen I want to say sorry" The man said  
"Jonathan?" Luke questioned unsure who of who he was talking to.  
"Yeah sweetie I'm so sorry "  
" Jon this isn't the time to be talking can we talk about it when you get home?"  
" No I called you so we are going to talk now!" Jonathan demanded  
" I didn't mean to make yo upset, it's just I'm on my way to the store to pick you some food"Luke lied  
" You went shopping yesterday"  
" I know but I want to make you a special dinner"  
" Fine we'll talk when I get home"  
"I love..."Luke began saying  
The line goes dead  
"You" the whispered when he realizing Jonathan had hung up  
Luke slowly made his way back into the kitchen, lost in his thoughts only to be pulled out of it by his father  
" Luke I want you to tell me what's really going on the truth please"  
" Hey Matt can you go in the family room while I talk to Grandpa"  
" Okay"Matthew said leaves the room  
" Dad it's nothing Jon and I had a small fight"  
" Luke, if nothing is wrong and it was just a _fight_ then why is Matt saying that Jonathan does bad thing to you"  
" wait why are you going to my 4 year old son and asking him question"  
" Luke, did he do this to you?"  
" DAD It was just a FIGHT!" Luke nearly scream " You and Mom had them all the time when I was going up"  
" Yeah, but the only different is I never laid a hand on your Mother... "  
" Matt honey," Luke called out finally " Come on we're going"  
" Luke... come on ... I'm just worried about you"  
Matthew walked back into the room" I want to stay here with Grandpa"  
" Matthew, Daddy doesn't have all day I have a lot of thing to do before Dad gets home so we got to go"  
" No! I want to stay!" Matthew ran back into the family room  
" Matthew Ray Thomas If you don't get your butt out to the car you are going to be in big trouble!"  
" Luke just leave him" Holden said.  
Luke Finally walked into the family room and pick Matthew up from the ground and headed to his car Holden followed put Matthew then got in himself  
" Look Dad, I love you I really do it just..."  
" Luke I know he is hurting you, you need to get out of there before some thing happens to Matthew"  
" Bye Dad" Luke said fighting back tear then drove out of the drive way  
End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 The Day of Hell

Previously in chapter 1...

" Dad it's nothing Jon and I had a small fight"  
" Luke, if nothing is wrong and it was just a fight then why is Matt saying that Jonathan does bad thing to you"  
" wait why are you going to my 4 year old son and asking him question"  
" Luke, did he do this to you?"  
" DAD It was just a FIGHT!" Luke nearly scream " You and Mom had them all the time when I was going up"  
" Yeah, but the only different is I never laid a hand on your Mother... "  
" Matt honey," Luke called out finally " Come on we're going"  
" Luke... come on ... I'm just worried about you"  
Matthew walked back into the room" I want to stay here with Grandpa"  
" Matthew, Daddy doesn't have all day I have a lot of thing to do before Dad gets home so we got to go"  
" No! I want to stay!" Matthew ran back into the family room  
" Matthew Ray Thomas If you don't get your butt out to the car you are going to be in big trouble!"  
" Luke just leave him" Holden said.  
Luke Finally walked into the family room and pick Matthew up from the ground and headed to his car Holden followed put Matthew then got in himself  
" Look Dad, I love you I really do it just..."  
" Luke I know he is hurting you, you need to get out of there before some thing happens to Matthew"  
" Bye Dad" Luke said fighting back tear then drove out of the drive way

After leaving the farm Luke who was speeding down the road not paying attention to where or how fast he was going. Without realizing it Luke sped through a red ! BOOM! Darkness filled the air  
( Knock Knock Knock) " Sir can you hear me" Luke heard waking up  
" What?" Luke questioned  
" Sir my Name is Officer Noah Mayer with Oak-dale PD you been in an accident, Can you move?"  
" Yeah I think so"  
"Okay Just..."  
Luke don't listen he start to get out of the car  
"sir..." Officer Mayer was cut off by another Officer  
" Fire! Get away from the car"  
" Come on" They ran to safety  
" Wait No My son he's in the car"Luke screamed trying to run back to the car.  
" Sir ...no you can't it's too dangerous"the officer stated.  
"Damn it my son in there I need to get him!"  
" Stay here" Officer Mayer started to head back to the just then the car burst into flames  
Noah fell back  
"No! MATT!" Luke screamed in horror  
( Note: To get a Picture of how bad the accident was here's a pic)

" God No no no"Luke Yelled in disbelief "Officer down!" Three other officer ran over to Noah

With in minutes the firefighters put out the fire out  
Officer Mayer was fine and was on his feet with in minutes  
" Sir could I see you license?" Officer Mayer asked  
Luke standing there emotionless reached into his packet and pulled out his license  
"Luke Thomas?"He questioned  
Luke shock his head yes then started to cry  
" Are you related to a Jonathan Thomas"  
"Mm-mm Yea he's my husband..." Luke said sucking in air  
" Daddy..." Luke Jump and looked to see where the voice " Matthew?" There to his left was his 4 year old son with a sucker in his hand and on his forehead a brand-aid  
"Oh my god baby" Luke ran over to Matthew and picked him up"Thank you lord his okay" Luke started crying  
" It's okay Daddy it only a small boo-boo"  
" Luke? Matthew?" It was Jonathan " Oh my god are you guys okay" he said running up to the two.  
"Yeah"  
" what happened?" Jonathan asked now pissed.  
" I don't know one minute I'm drive home next thing I know I'm waking up to an officer knocking on my window" Luke explained.  
" Why were you ever on this road? you told me you were going shopping the no stores around here "  
" I...I Lied.. I was at my parents"  
"Give me Matthew! Luke Now!""Jon Demanded " Noah! hey could you come here for a second?"  
" Jonathan hey what's up"  
" Hey could you take Matthew for me for a couple of minute I need to talk to Luke"  
" Yeah Sure" Noah took Matthew and walked away  
" Why did you go there you know they hate me!"  
" There my parent Jon I want to see them"  
" And let me guess they saw the bruises"  
"My dad did but Jonathan I didn't tell him anything I promise, He kept asking questioned but I didn't say anything"  
Luke saw fire in Jonathan eyes. "I don't want you or my son anywhere never your parents again you understand me"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
An hour later Luke,Jonathan,and Matthew arrived home. Luke gave Matthew a bath and then put him to bed. Luke walked into his and Jonathan's room. Jon was sitting on the bed.  
"Luke you never answered me, Do you understand me?"  
" Do I understand what?" Luke said acting like he didn't knowing what Jonathan was talking about.  
" Luke don't play dumb!"  
" Jon What do you want me to say?... What Okay I'll give up my parents , walk away from my family!"  
Jon slap him across the face  
"Jon ... I don't... I don't know what say to say here."  
" How about that you won't go never them again, God, Luke why is hard...Don't you Love me..."  
" What your not understand they're my parents I love them and if you love me you would be asking me to do this"  
" Luke They think I abuse you I mean sure I get mad sometimes but it doesn't mean its abuse"  
" They're just worried about me Jonathan that all"  
" why do you defend them Luke It makes me so pissed that you take their side all the time thought we were partners!"  
" We are sweetie I love you... you know that"Luke told Jonathan " But I love them too and if you love me you wouldn't be telling to walk away from my family" Luke said to Jonathan with back to him  
End of chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3 Ultimatums

Previously in chapter 2...  
"Luke you never answered me, Do you understand me?"  
" Do I understand what?" Luke said acting like he didn't knowing what Jonathan was talking about.  
" Luke don't play dumb!"  
" Jon What do you want me to say?... What Okay I'll give up my parents , walk away from my family!"  
Jon slap him across the face  
"Jon ... I don't... I don't know what say to say here."  
" How about that you won't go never them again, God, Luke why is hard...Don't you Love me..."  
" What your not understand they're my parents I love them and if you love me you would be asking me to do this"  
" Luke They think I abuse you I mean sure I get mad sometimes but it doesn't mean its abuse"  
" They're just worried about me Jonathan that all"  
" why do you defend them Luke It makes me so pissed that you take their side all the time thought we were partners!"  
" We are sweetie I love you... you know that"Luke told Jonathan  
" But I love them too and if you love me you wouldn't be telling to walk away from my family" Luke said to Jonathan with back to him

Jon pulled Luke in close to him  
"Luke Baby I do love you"  
"Do you ? really..." Luke pulled away from Jonathan "Because I can't even remember that last time we made love"  
Jon laughs"what are you talking about we made love last night..."  
" What happened last was not love making that was f******,... some would say it was rape!" Luke yelled  
" I have never raped you"  
" Really Jonathan what do call pining me to the bed and f***ing me"  
" Its wasn't rape we're married"  
" Jon your a cop you of all people should now that's a lie" Luke said as tears started poring like rain.  
" hey come here" Jonathan walks over to Luke and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist . Luke learned his head back Jonathan started to kiss Luke's neck  
Luke let out a soft moan," I'm sorry" He whispers " What?"  
"I'm sorry Luke I've been a horrible husband" Jon said turning Jonathan hands moved down to Luke pants and started to unbutton turn Luke around and kiss Luke" I love you Luke" they made their way to the bed Jon pulled his shirt then Luke's They kissed again as they fell to the bed.  
Jonathan pulled Luke pants down then his own, Jonathan slowly enter gasped then started to moan. Slowly Jon was thrusting in  
and out Luke."Yes oh god yes" Luke repeatly moaned he learned up to Jonathan kiss him.  
" You like that?"  
"God yea"  
"Then C** for me Baby" he started to stroke Luke up and down faster and faster. Luke couldn't hold back any long at the same time him and Jon cam  
Jon pulled out of Luke and laid next to him  
" Wow!"Luke said  
"I know!"  
"Oh My God Wow that was..."  
" Great" Jon said with the biggest smile on his face  
" Yeah"  
Jonathan leaned forward and looked at Luke seeing the marks all over him  
"Luke Baby... I'm so sorry"  
"I don't really want to talk about this right know"  
Jon cupped Luke's Face  
"Baby I'm making you this promise now never ever again will I ever hit you again"  
Looking into Jonathan's eye Luke knew Jonathan was telling the truth.  
They talked for hours about nothing it seemed like finally around two o clock they fell a sleep in each other arms.  
The next morning Luke woke up early and started making breakfast for his husband and son  
all of a sudden Jonathan came up behind Luke and started sucking on Luke neck  
" Morning Baby" Luke said with a smile "Last night was great"  
"I Know" Jon answered " why don't we..."  
" Jonathan we can't..." Jon started kissing Luke's neck again "Matthew could wake up any minute"  
Luke turned to face Jonathan, Jonathan kissed Luke hard on the lips. Jon lifted Luke up onto the counter.  
" God baby I want you so bad" Jon said while lifted up Luke's shirt. Jonathan started sucking on Luke's nipple  
"MM I Know but not we can't" Luke said pulling down his shirt  
All sudden Jon heard this voice saying "He knows Jonathan"  
Jon shock the thought out of his head" I Said I was sorry last night I thought we going to move forward"  
" Sweetie we are but You have to go to work and I have to get Matthew ready for daycare" Luke said jumping off the counter and gives Jon a kiss  
Just then the phone starts ringing  
"sweetie can you get that while I get Matthew ready" Luke asked  
"Sure"Jonathan said while watching Luke left the room. Jonathan walk over to the phone and answered it " Thomas residents"  
"Hi mm is Luke Snyder "  
"How may I ask is calling"  
"Oh Sorry my name Casey"  
" Well Casey he's busy right know"  
" Oh could you tell him that I called .." Casey said  
_"Jonathan He know you've been cheating on him , he going to take YOUR son and leave you for this Casey guy"_ the voice said again  
" No Actually can't "  
" Look I don't want trouble I just want to..."  
" if you call my husband again there will be trouble" Jon said hanging up the phone.  
"Jon, who was it " Luke asked poking out his head for the bathroom  
"Who's Casey?" Jon asked  
" Casey Hughes?" he question walking out with their son  
" I don't know I didn't get a last name"  
"well what's the number" Luke asked looking at the number on the caller ID " Yeah that him"  
" Who is he?"  
" Margo's son" Luke stated  
" Why is he calling you?"  
" He and I grew up together"  
"You still aren't answering my question! why is he calling you!" Jon screamed at Luke  
" Matt sweetie go to your room" Luke told their walks back to his room " Why In hell are you yelling at me, How am I suppose to know why he's calling me"  
" Are you sleeping with him!"  
" Casey god no he like my brother"  
" Why did ask for Luke Snyder and not Thomas"  
" Maybe be cause last time he and I saw each other I wasn't married"  
" I Thought you guys were like brothers"  
" We were! God what hell is you problem"  
_" He lying to you, you have to Kill Him!"The Voice said.  
" No" Jonathan thought  
"Kill Him!"_  
Jon grabs Luke tight around his arm " Right now you, Now stop lying to me!" He yelled in Luke face.  
End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Broken Promises

Previously in chapter 3...  
" Are you sleeping with him!"  
" Casey god no he like my brother"  
" Why did ask for Luke Snyder and not Thomas"  
" Maybe be cause last time he and I saw each other I wasn't married"  
" I Thought you guys were like brothers"  
" We were! God what hell is you problem"  
" He lying to you, you have to Kill Him!"The Voice said.  
" No" Jonathan thought  
"Kill Him!"  
Jon grabs Luke tight around his arm " Right now you, Now stop lying to me!" He yelled in Luke face.

"Jonathan I'm not lying to you" Luke said closing the gap between them. Jonathan slaps Luke across the face, " You piece of **** I'm sick and tired of all of these lies!" He yelled then slaps Luke again causing him to fall to the ground. "Now... well it's time for you to pay" Jonathan said pulling his hand back forming it into a fist. " Jonathan ... please don't" Luke quietly chocked out. Ignoring his husband had said he laid four hard punches to Luke's temple, " Get up!"Jonathan yelled Luke " Are you deaf!" He yelled " I told you to get up!" he yelled again " Jonathan please stop it...I'm sorry for what ever I did I won't do it again", " Shut your filthy mouth" Jonathan says kicking Luke in the stomach three times. Just the the phone starts ring, Jonathan walks over to the phone and look at the caller ID "Why is you brother calling?" He asked. " How the hell am I supposed to know?" Luke gasped as he slowly gets up from the ground. Jonathan walk back to Luke and slaps him across the face " Smart ass watch your mouth got me!" Before Luke could answer the voice mail went off  
_Hey you've reached the Thomas' leave a a message after the Beep...( Beep)  
'Hey Little Bro where are you? It's Aaron by the way if you didn't know,  
well anyways I just got back into to town I'm coming by to see you and my favorite  
nephew I'm ten minutes away see ya.' _  
Jonathan suddenly ran to his and Luke's room "Jonathan where are you going?"He asked cradling his arm  
" Out" Jonathan stated walking out of the room and to the front door he was half way out the door when Luke stopped him  
"Who is he?" Luke asked trying to hide the tears  
" What are you talking about?"  
"You cheating on me right?"  
" I'm not a slut like you"  
"Jonathan I know you've been cheating okay because whenever we get into a fight your out the door"  
Jonathan starts walking toward but Luke gets in front of him and stops him  
" I love you Jon why are you doing this... you treat me like **** some times and I don't understand why"  
" Get out of my way" Jonathan says pushing past Luke down the stairs. Causing him to loose his balance and to fall down the stairs, Jonathan stood in shock watching his husband land at the bottom of the stairs.  
"I gotta to get out of here" he mumbled to himself then rushed down the stairs steps over Luke, head for his car and leaves.  
"Dada,... Daddy?" Matthew called out from the apartment, then walks out looking down to see Luke " DADDY!" the little boy cried while quickly climbed down the stairs  
"Daddy...wake up" Matt said poking Luke " Daddy?"  
"Guess who here...Matthew?...Oh God Luke!"Aaron said running up to the two  
"Matt what happened?"  
"Daddy fell"  
" Sweetie I see that did you see how did it happened?" Aaron asked while checking Luke pulse _'weak ****, 'he thought_ "Luke hey buddy can you hear me" Aaron says lightly slapping _'Jonathan' _  
" Matt sweetie where you Dad?"Aaron asked the crying 4 year old  
"...I...don't know" Matt manged to get through the tears  
Aaron gets up and runs up stairs to the apartment " JONATHAN!" he yelled out in anger " WHERE ARE YOU SON OF A *****... JONATHAN!...****" He then grabs his phone and dials 911 " 911 emergence stated your location and your emergence" The operator stated  
" Hello yea I'm at 2536 N 35 Ave apartment 5D it my brother he...(he sighs) barley breathing and he won't open his eyes "  
" Sir what happened?"  
"Look I don't know when I got here I found him on the ground and my nephew crying please just hurry"  
" Okay sir I'm sending help now, what is your name?"  
"Aaron Snyder"  
"Aaron paramedic should be the soon okay"  
"Thank you" Aaron said then hangs up the phone and return to Luke and Matt  
"Matt did your father do this to Daddy?"  
"Is Daddy goin' to be okawy Uncle Awron?"  
" Sweetie focus did your father do this"  
"I was a sweep"Matt said as he starts crying harder.  
" Oh... hey come here," he says to his nephew and pulls him into a hug " I call for help they should be any minute okay and they'll take Daddy to the hospital to get him help." he said hoping to convince himself and nephew. Suddenly Aaron heard sirens pulling in to the complex  
" Oak-dale Medics" a man called out  
" Over here" Aaron called  
"What's his name?" another medic asked  
" Luke Thomas"  
The two medics stopped, glanced at each other then at Aaron  
" Did you say Thomas?"  
"Yes okay he is married to Detective Thomas okay but right it's not important what is important is that you need to save my brother!"

******************************************************************************************************************  
Apartment 25A Old-town  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
No answer  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
" Coming" yelled out the voice from the inside of the apartment. The door unlocked and opened " Jonathan Baby what's wrong"  
"I messed up," he states " can I come in?"  
" Yeah" the women said stepping out of the way to let him in to the apartment  
Jon walks in and the women closes the door behind him, " What happened?" She questioned.  
" That no important all you need to know is that offices are probably going to come by and question you"  
" Jonathan,... your freaking me out what happened"'  
"Maddie it's the bastard he spreading lies about me his whole family is out to get me!"  
"Luke surprise surprise he always been a drama queen, I don't know why you even married him" she states  
"I know, I promise you Maddie Coleman the moment I find a way to get out of this marriage with give him a dime of money I'll leave him, I love you it always been you" He says the gives her a passionate kiss.

******************************************************************************************************************  
Memorial  
" What do we got?" One doctor said walking a long the medics who were pushing the Luke into the O.R. followed by Aaron and Matt.  
" 28 year old Male broken ribs and arm "  
" How long as he been unconscious" The doctor asked one medics who then turn to Aaron  
" I'm not sure maybe 10-15 minutes maybe longer I really can't say" Aaron quietly said holding Matt close to his body" Doctor is my brother going to be okay?" he added as they stop in a examination room.  
" I wouldn't know till I examine him, could you please wait outside." the doctor stated.  
Aaron nodded his head and step out into the hall, set Matt down on a chair in the hall and pulls out his phone and dialed his Dad's number  
it ring four time then a women answered the phone " Hi Sweetie" She said cheerfully  
"Hey Lily" He said in a raspy voice  
" Aaron what wrong?" She asked now worried.  
"You and Dad need to get to Memorial right away"  
" What wrong are you hurt"  
"No it's Luke"  
He could hear Lily began to cry " Is okay what happen"  
" I'll explain when you guys get here" He said  
" Okay " the hang up at the same time.  
Snyder Farm  
" HOLDEN!" Lily cried out " God HOLDEN!"  
Holden came running down from the up stair  
" Lily what is it what's wrong"  
" It's Luke he's in the hospital" Lily continued to cry  
" Holden grabs his key and he and Lily ran to their car  
Memorial  
Aaron and Matt were siting in the hall when the doctor walked out. Aaron stood up" How is he?" he asked  
" Couple of fractured ribs and a broken arm, but I am running a rape test on him"  
"Are you saying he was rape?" He asked the doctor.  
" No well I'm not sure we would now till the result get back "  
" But why would you be running this test unless you thought he was..."  
"Mr. Snyder, it this is just procedure"  
" Can Matthew and I see him?"  
" Sure, but before you going in could you tell how this happened?"  
" From what my nephew said and from I saw he fell"  
" Was he in a physical fight in the past 24 hours?"  
" I don't think so why do you asked"  
" From the injuries your brother has the is not way a fell down stair wouldn't have caused it"  
"That son of *****" Aaron whispered.  
" Excuse me?"  
" I'm sorry, it just I think I know how this happened"  
" Care to explain?"  
" His husband had to have done this"  
" Do what?" the doctor asked  
"Beat him"  
"Did you see him do it?"  
" No, but there is not doubt in my mind that he did it he is known to have anger problems"  
"Has your brother ever reported him before?"  
" No, the son of a ***** has to scared to do anything, look I know you need this information but can we see Luke?"  
" Of course he should be awake"  
" Thank you" He said picking Matt up and head toward Luke hospital room. Aaron slowly opened the door  
"Daddy?"Matthew whispered  
Luke slowly opened his eyes to see his brother and son by the door " Hey" he said in a raspy voice  
Aaron and Matt fully into he room " Hey Luke, how do you feel?" Aaron asked  
" Like C-R-A-P... sorry little ears" Luke responded.  
" Understandable" Aaron said over and setting Matt on the bed to sit.  
Luke turn his attention to his son " Hi pumpkin you okay?"  
" I was scared" He said  
" I know, Sweetie, but I'm okay know and as soon I could get out of here Dada, you and me are going to go on a vacation what do you say to that?"  
" Really where? " the little questioned.  
"Where do you g?" Luke asks  
" hm...Disney World !" Matt yelled out causing Aaron and Luke to laugh.  
" I like that Idea but first lets talk to Dada okay?" just then there to was three quick knocks on the door, " Come in" Luke called out  
It was Lily and Holden  
" Oh God baby," Lily cried entering the room "are you okay?"  
" I'll be fine Mom"  
"How did this happen?" his father questioned. Luke flashed back to the moment he fell _" Get out of my way" Jonathan says pushing past Luke down the stairs. Causing him to loose his balance and to fall down the stairs, Jonathan stood in shock watching his husband land at the bottom of the stairs. _" Luke?," Holden asked " you okay?"  
" Uh yeah it just... I can't really remember what happened one moment I'm on the top of the stairs then nothing"  
" Do you remember if you were with anyone" Aaron asked.  
"No I can't even remember why I was outside" he lied

( Note: Here comes a little Law And Order SVU)  
Outside the hospital  
"What do we got?" Detective Benson asked walking up to her partner  
"28 year old male broken ribs, Police say they found unconscious at the bottom of the stair at his apartment"Detective Stabler said then hands Benson pictures of the marks on Luke face and body  
"Wow, Someone sure did a number on him how did he end up unconscious?" Benson asked as she and Stabler walked into the hospital.  
" Reports say he fell"Stabler replied.  
Benson sighs " What's his Name?" she questions  
"Luke Thomas He's married to Detective of Oak-dale P.D., His Name is Jonathan Thomas  
"It says here he's husband had anger management problems in the past" Both Stabler and Benson walk up to the Nurse's Station  
" Welcome Memorial, How may I help you two" a nurse asked  
The detectives pulled the badges out " I'm Detective Benson this is my partner Detective Stabler, could you tell us what room a Luke Thomas is located?"  
"Sure one moment," the nurse then turn to her computer " He's in room 143 that's down the hall to the right"  
" Thank you"Benson states.

Maddie's apartment  
A soft moan escaped for Maddie's mouth as her and Jonathan made out on her coach,Jonathan's phone starts ringing from the kitchen table. They both pull away and sigh, Jon gets up and grabs his phone  
" Hello!" he answered angrily  
" Thomas?" A man said  
"Yea!"  
" It's Andreas"  
"Andrea, what do you want?"  
" Were are you?"  
" At Maddie's why?"  
" Fu** dude, Maddie's really"  
" Andreas what the hell do you want?"  
" Luke's in the hospital, but I'm sure you already knew that"  
" What happen why is he in the hospital" he asked not even try to pretend to be concern  
" You are Fu**ing unbelieveable what do you think Luke would do if he knew you were screwing a chick on the side?

END OF CHAPTER FOUR


End file.
